Love Does Not Wait
by reediamond
Summary: Songfict from Orange Caramel 'Love Does Not Wait' Raina's Solo . Crack BaekRen, Slight MinRen. Don't Like Don't Read! I've warned you! RNR please


A/N:  
Yosh! Songfict pertamaku akhirnya jadi juga, couple nih. Sekedar saran sih, bacanya sambil dengerin Orange Caramel - Love Does Not Wait (Raina Solo). Sudahlah, daripada aku tar curcol nggak jelas, check it out..

Warning: Shounen Ai, OOC,Crack BaekRen, slight MinRen  
**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**I've warned you..

* * *

Love Does Not Wait

_**You've become weird lately  
Even when we meet, you don't smile**_

"Annyeong Minhyun-hyung," kudengar suaramu, orang yang paling berarti untukku, menyapu gendang telingaku. "Annyeong Ren-ah." Kali ini aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau memberikan senyumanmu yang dulu hanya untukku kepadanya. Kau berjalan lurus melewatiku, tanpa senyum, tanpa sapa. Padahal kau tahu, jelas-jelas aku di hadapanmu.

_**You seem like a different person  
Just staring at your watch, oh**_

Saat kau memberikan pelukan hangatmu kepadanya, betapa sakitnya hati ini. Kau tersenyum dalam pelukannya, kau tertawa bahagia. Samar-samar kulihat rona merah merambat di wajahmu. Hal yang selalu terjadi dulu saat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sekilas, mata kita bertemu, bukan bayanganku lagi yang kulihat di dalamnya. Kulihat bayangannya yang kini menghuni matamu. Kau bukan Renku yang dulu.

_**Don't you even remember it's my birthday today?  
Why do you make my heart anxious by not even calling?**_

"Saengil chukkaeyo Baekho-ah. Wish you all the best."  
Kata-kata yang kudapat dari teman-temanku hari ini. Aku tertawa bersama mereka, mencoba menyembunyikan perih hatiku. Seperti yang kuduga, kau tidak akan datang. Tidak juga kudengar nada dering spesial dari handphoneku. Kau sedang dimana? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana? Kau bersama siapa? Apakah kau sedang mempunyai urusan yang sangat penting? Bahkan sampai melupakan ulangtahun namjachingumu sendiri.

_**It's too hard to let you go today  
Since I've met you, it's my first birthday  
That I'm spending with you**_  
Sungguh, aku sangat menunggu hari ini. Hari dimana aku memperoleh usia tujuh belasku. Usia yang dianggap dewasa untuk mengenalkan seorang kekasih. Aku masih ingat, kita bertemu tepat satu hari setelah aku menginjak usia 16 tahun. Kita telah melalui masa-masa indah selama hampir satu tahun terakhir, sebelum kau bertemu dangannya. Apakah hari ini aku harus melepasmu? Aku tidak sanggup, hari ini harusnya menjadi hari bahagiaku.

_**I think it'll be hard to let you go alone  
Just hold it in for today**_

'Hyung, saengil chukkaeyo. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu.'  
Akhirnya kau mengirimiku pesan singkat. Aku senang, kau tidak melupakanku begitu saja. Walaupun aku tahu dari kata-katamu yang terlihat dingin itu, aku sudah kalah. Tapi bolehkah aku berharap. Hari ini saja kau menemaniku menghabiskan hari spesialku.

_**Hold it in for one more day  
That you want to breakup**_

Aku mencoba menghubungimu. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, tidak ada jawaban. Apakah aku harus mencoba menghubungimu lagi? Aku tidak yakin hasilnya akan berbeda. Tak bisakah kau mendengarkan permintaan kecilku ini. Aku ingin kamu berada di sini, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun secara langsung. Bukan melalui pesan singkat. Kurasakan handphoneku berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk. Darimu. Penuh antusiasme aku mengangkatnya. Namun, apa yang kutemukan? "Pp..utus..? Wae? Tak bisakah kau menunggu sehari saja? Kau tahu hari ini hariku."

_**The sun blinds my eyes, but why is my heart sad?  
I don't want to let go of my beloved memories  
**_Semua orang yang kusayangi sedang berkumpul di sini, kecuali dirimu. Bahkan orang tuaku yang sibuk sekalipun menyempatkan datang. Harusnya aku bahagia, harusnya aku tersenyum, harusnya aku tertawa. Tapi kenapa aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Suasana pesta yang meriah tidak sekalipun bisa membantuku melupakanmu sejenak. Dalam benakku hanya terbayang wajahmu dan segala kenangan manis kita. Dalam telingaku terus terngiang suaramu. Dan dalam hatiku aku menangisi keadaanku sendiri.

_**I never knew that it would be this hard to even say  
That I can't tell you to take care of yourself**_

Apakah kita tidak akan bertemu lagi? Apakah aku tidak dapat melihatmu? Kau bahkan langsung menutup teleponmu begitu selesai mengucapkan kalimat putus, tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk berkata apapun. Bahkan aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Belum juga memberimu ucapan selamat karena sudah menemukan penggantiku, sekaligus membuatku jatuh. Selamat tinggal Ren-ah, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Semoga kau bahagia bersama dengannya. Jika kau bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Aku akan terus mengawasi senyummu dari kejauhan.

.FIN.

* * *

REVIEW CORNER

anon:  
Assikk… BaekRen shipper juga... Salam kenal chingu ^^  
Iyaa, mereka berdua tu cocok banget.. Ren cantik, Baekho cakep.. Kurang apa coba?  
Kalau bisa langsung diresmikan aja.. #plakk

aoora:  
haha, sama dong, BaekRen shipper *tospala (?)  
BaekRen emang 'sesuatu' banget.. haha :D :D

Anggik:  
Hehe, aku juga ngerasa kalo kemarin itu feelnya BaekRen kurang banget..  
*tapi masih nekat publish* -_-"  
Eniwey, sankyuu untuk reviewnya.. ^^

Yuri Masochist:  
Huwee…  
sebenernya aq nggak rela kalau Ren jadi ukenya selain Baekho.. *BaekRen shipper akut*  
tapi kalau sama Minhyun masih lumayan rela deh kayaknya..  
asal bukan sama JR,, dia kan gebetan aku.. -_-"  
Iyaa, aku juga ngerasa kalo feel BaekRennya kurang banget.. T_T  
kamsahamnida untuk reviewnya chingu.. *pelukecup

dugeunkyoo:  
Annyeong chingu ^^  
aku juga suka BaekRen chingu.. *toss*  
ini chingu, aku bikin lagi, mianhae tapi kalau crack BaekRen..  
mianhae juga kalau pendek..

Chaos Seth:  
haloo mbak bro mas bro.. ^^  
jujur saya ketawa aja baca reviewmu.. kurang pedes, nggak mempan buatku.. :P :P :P  
silahkan review lagi yaa.. :D  
*tabur bunga*

Chinatsu Ara:  
Annyeong ^^  
BaekRen shipper juga? *toss  
iya kayaknya chingu, ff baekren pertama di SPI.. tp nggak tahu juga ding, aq aja baru buka akunku lagi.. kemarin2 sibuk nyiapin unas sih..  
ini chingu, songfict BaekRen.. maap kalo crack..

Selesai juga balesin reviewnya.. Saya seneng banget sama respons fict kemarin.. *kamsahamnidaa*  
Mari kita ramaikan SPI dengan fict2 BaekRen.. :D :D  
Dan untuk fict ini, Review please.. ^_^


End file.
